pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Incineroar
This Incinceroar is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash and the third Pokémon he obtained in the Alola region. Personality Incineroar, while he was a Litten, is a kind of Pokémon that tends to keep his emotions to himself. He had a very close friendship with his mentor and guardian, Stoutland, who took care of Litten after he was injured. His friendship with Stoutland caused Litten to have dreams about Stoutland leaving him without warning. Since his debut, Litten had difficulty getting along with humans, but seems to get along with the old lady at the marketplace. When he first met Ash, Litten didn't have complete trust in him and refused to bond with him. However, when Stoutland was ill, he shook away his distrust towards him and he was desperate to come to him and ask him for help. After Litten accepted Stoutland's departure and joined Ash's team, Ash had finally earned Litten's trust. Litten appears to have grown to like and respect Ash. After being caught, despite preferring being alone most of the time, Litten starts to warm up with the others around he like showing affection and encouraging Ash. Litten grown to be very protective towards his friends shown when a wild Palossand was about to swallow Rockruff, he kicked his friend away to save it. Much like how Clemont's Bunnelby was for Serena's Sylveon, as a Eevee, and their friendship, Torracat, as a Litten, helped Snowy, Lillie's Alola Vulpix, open up to other people when she stayed with Ash temporarily which resulted in them becoming best friends. On the other hand, Litten doesn't like being hugged affectionately, as shown when Delia hugged him when she saw him, causing him to feel uncomfortable. However, when Delia gently stroked Litten on the chin, he couldn't resist it. Similar to Ash's Charizard, Litten seems to have a habit of spitting fireballs onto Ash's face. Litten is very clever as he was able to give a touching speech to Team Rocket in order to cause them to lose their guard before defeating them. Incineroar, as a Litten, used to get very annoyed with Lycanroc but they do spar with one another when their not with Ash. Despite this, Incineroar and Lycanroc remain pretty good friends as they would help each other out, shown when Lycanroc helped him train to battle his rival, Incineroar, again after he lost the first time. Incineroar is close friends with Pikachu and Rowlet while also being good friends with Poipole and Melmetal. In SM063: Pushing the Fiery Envelope!, like Lycanroc, Litten wants to challenge his full evolved form Incineroar in a battle which he ends up being defeated. Despite the training and his battle, Litten does not want to accept defeat which he leads his evolution into Torracat. He also displays his observant as he is the only one who senses the anxiety of the Masked Royal, Professor Kukui, who doesn't want his identity to be discovered. As a Torracat, he retains his behavior from his pre-evolved form and seriously makes Incineroar, his full evolved form as a rival. But on SM081: A Young Royal Flame Ignites! when Ash teamed up with the Masked Royal, he became friends with his rival Incineroar and they fought side by side in a tag team match. He also shows a honorable side when he rescued his rival from the dirty tactics of Revergers' Pokémon. At the start of exhibition match between Ash and Professor Kukui, Torracat reignites his rivalry with Incineroar. Upon evolving into Incineroar after defeating Incineroar as a Torracat, he is similar to Ash's Melmetal in terms of personality for being a muscle brain in this case, his strength. Biography As a Litten Litten first appeared where he went to lie down at a beach and licked his paw but Ash and Pikachu, who were running towards Litten. Their running caused a sand burst to pass by and Ash accidentally stepped on Litten's tail and got covered in sand. Ash then attempted to apologize, but the angered Litten used Ember, burning his face and causing him to faint before he walked away.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Litten went to the Pokémon School, where he saw a Komala sleeping in a tree.SM003: Loading the Dex! Litten reappeared again where an elderly woman was kind enough to give him a food before noticing a flock of Pikipek and a Rowlet come to take some food that the people were offering.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! When Ash met Litten, the latter showed his friendliness towards him by giving him a small piece of sandwich, but he took the rest of the sandwich instead and scratched Ash's face, who tried to get it back when he pulled his tail and even kicked Rotom Pokédex. Unfortunately, an Alolan Persian took the sandwich away and even made the sandwich turn into ashes by throwing it when Litten used Ember. After a while, he stole a piece of Team Rocket's fruit and attacked Meowth, who tried to use Fury Swipes, and caused the rest of Team Rocket to get burnt as well. When Ash saw him again, he chased him and was shocked to see the old lady offering him an Oran Berry. Later, it was revealed that Litten lives in an abandoned building along with an elderly Stoutland, which was his adoptive parent. As Stoutland was too old and couldn't move around much anymore, Litten had to bring it a food. The next day, Ash, Pikachu and Rotom witnessed him trying to keep his Sitrus Berry from the Persian and they saved him from the Persian. Despite rejecting Ash's friendliness, he was shown that he got hurt and so, Ash took him to the Pokémon Center. During this, he met Ash again at night and battled the Alolan Persian that attempted to steal his food and they won. As Ash and Pikachu arrived with food, Litten and Stoutland were gone. Ash returned to the Market when Litten appeared. Afterwards, he became nicer to Ash at the end of the episode by accepting the mangosteen he offered as he departed off.SM007: That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! It appeared again when Team Rocket tried to catch Rowlet and Popplio and takes them to see Stoutland in their new home. Then, the Big-Hearted Pokémon told Litten to escort the duo back to Ash and Lana; along the way, they get caught in Team Rocket's trap but the Fire Cat convinced the trio that he wanted to join them. But all he did was cut the net and Team Rocket was sent blasting off. With Rowlet and Popplio safely returned, Litten jumped across the rooftops of the city into the distance.SM016: They Might Not Be Giants! Litten was seen stealing a doughnut from Ash when the old lady was about to hand the doughnut back to Ash and he gave the food to Stoutland. He tried to learn Fire Fang from Stoutland but failed, although Stoutland had done its best to demonstrate the move. Litten began to worry about Stoutland, who was growing weaker than before, and he had to ask for help from Ash as Stoutland fell unconscious. Nevertheless, due to the distrust for humans, Litten decided to take Stoutland back home. In his dream, he saw Stoutland was fading away further and further until Stoutland vanished. The next morning, he searched for Stoutland at different places, including the abandoned house and the cliff, but when he went home, he eventually understood that Stoutland was dead as he noticed the leg of the couch broke and the withered tree losing its last leaf. After Stoutland passed away and felt like he has nowhere to go, he saw the rainbow in the sky and the soul of Stoutland among the clouds. Then Ash offered Litten to come with him and he had a battle with Pikachu. Though the battle ended in a draw, Litten was thankful to Ash and finally trusted him, hence joining his team.SM021: One Journey Ends, Another Begins... Soon, Litten was training with Kiawe and his Turtonator so that he can fully master Fire Fang. But he ended up in unsuccessful attempts when Litten tripped over an empty soda can. The training session was interrupted when Ash got swallowed up by an angry Palossand after he planted Rotom on its head, thinking it would replace its lost shovel. Rockruff tried to fight Palossand, but Litten protected it and ended up getting swallowed as well. Then, Palossand began to absorb Litten's energy, making he unable to exit Palossand's body. However, thanks to the combined efforts of Ash's classmates, Lillie's Alolan Vulpix froze the angry Palossand with Powder Snow and stopped it from absorbing Litten's energy. Litten manages to fully master Fire Fang and used he to break itself and Ash out of Palossand's body. After that, Ash and Litten returned the lost shovel to Palossand and the Sand Castle Pokémon was finally calmed down.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! When Delia Ketchum arrived in Alola for Visiting Day, Litten freaked out and got very embarrassed at her sudden approach. However, once Delia started petting him, he got more comfortable with her. When Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp started attacking the school and planned on stealing the Poké Ride's Tauros, Delia ordered Litten to attack despite his embarrassment towards her.SM024: Alolan Open House! Later, he was briefly used when Ash sent he out along with his Rockruff and Rowlet to find a Charjabug and give him to Sophocles for a present.SM026: So Long, Sophocles! He was seen aggressively play fighting with Rockruff before his battle with Gladion where both stayed off at a stalemate.SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Litten attended the Wela Volcano Park crowning ceremony but the crown got snatched by a wild Alolan Marowak when it was Litten's turn. When Kiawe and Ash were battling that night, Litten was seen sleeping. The next day, Litten got crowned and he was included in the class pictures.SM034: A Crowning Moment of Truth! Litten was called in to battle the Totem Lurantis at the end of Ash's Lush Jungle Trial. Litten had the edge with his fire type moves, but when Lurantis calls for its ally Castform and uses Sunny Day. The battle becomes a struggle for Litten as it's two against one but thanks to Rowlet the battle was even. They were able to take out Castform and Litten finished out off Totem Lurantis with Breakneck Blitz earning Ash the Grassium Z Crystal.SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! During Ash's Grand Trial against Olivia, Ash told Litten and Pikachu to offer him support during the match. When Rockruff suddenly bit Rowlet, Litten and the others were astonished. SM036: Trials and Determinations! Litten, along with Rowlet, was alerted that Ash and Pikachu were missing. Litten became relieved that he and Pikachu were alright, when they came back. Once the pair was okay, they returned to Ash, who informed them that Rockruff was missing and they had been searching for their friend. When they found it, Litten witnessed Ash, Rockruff and the two Lycanroc being healed by Tapu Lele. They also saw Rockruff evolve into a Dusk Lycanroc, and Litten expressed his delight to his canine friend upon evolving by rubbing itself on Lycanroc's body. Soon, Litten and the others went back to Melemele Island after the kids' special classes on Akala Island had ended.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Litten is always carried by Delia during the reunion party at Professor Oak's lab.SM042: Alola, Kanto! Litten attended the lecture in the Cerulean City Gym, where he witnessed the strength of Brock's Steelix and watched Ash's Pikachu fight Misty's Gyarados.SM043: When Regions Collide! As Ash was going to be late for school but he refused to wake up, Litten obeyed Rotom's order and slapped Ash and Pikachu on their faces by using his tail, making their cheeks swollen.SM044: A Dream Encounter! As Litten was scared by Ash's poorly-made bubbles, he tried to run away but accidentally made Lycanroc dirty. Then, when Lycanroc and Litten started to fight, Ash, who interrupted their fight, got his head bumped.SM047: A Masked Warning! He battled Dusk Lycanroc while Ash was away after the class' sleepover and won the match using a Fire Fang, but the result wasn't shown.SM049: Mission: Total Recall! Litten later teamed up with Rowlet in defending Mallow, Sophocles, Lana and their Pokémon against Lusamine's Pokémon, which were under her control when she was fused by Nihilego.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! Litten was able to defeat Lusamine's Lilligant with Fire Fang before it unleashed its Solar Beam until it awakens to confront them again due to Lusamine's control.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! After Lusamine was successfully rescued and returned safely to the Pokémon world, Litten, along with Ash's other Pokémon attended Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet's wedding.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Sometime later, Litten helped Ash and his classmates complete several Ultra Guardian missions and helped Ultra Beasts return home.SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency!SM069: Rise and Shine, Starship!SM078: Twirling with a Bang!SM085: The Long Vault Home! Litten is later seen with Rowlet and Lycanroc during Ash's sparring practice with Kiawe's Turtonator but is interrupted by an Alolan Meowth who now works with Team Rocket to capture Pikachu. After Ash's Pikachu blasts Team Rocket with Gigavolt Havoc, Litten and Lycanroc and Rowlet are watching Team Rocket blasting away but being caught by Bewear in mid-air.SM062: Acting True to Form! Litten is later seen with Ash, Lycanroc, Pikachu and Rowlet as they were watching the battle royal match at the Battle Royal Dome on TV. Seeing the Masked Royal and his Incineroar on TV, Litten got all fired up even after seeing them win the battle. After arriving at the Battle Royal Dome as their having a special event there, Litten personally confronts the Masked Royal and his Incineroar as he wanted to battle them. Litten, who got his wish, teams up with Kiawe's Marowak and Sophocles' Charjabug along with their trainers but they were all beaten by Incineroar's Darkest Lariat causing Litten to fight it solely but was quickly defeated from its Throat Chop. Ash, Pikachu and Lycanroc decide to help Litten do some intense training in order to battle the Masked Royal's Incineroar again. Despite the training and his battle, Litten was still beaten by Incineroar as it grabs his head. When everyone cheered Litten including Ash who told it to keep fighting, Litten struggled to get free as he unleashed his powerful flames from his body to broke free from Incineroar's grasp and he evolved into Torracat surprising everyone including Ash.SM063: Pushing the Fiery Envelope! As Torracat Despite his evolution and learns Flame Charge, Torracat was still defeated from Incineroar during his collision between his Flame Charge and Incineroar's Throat Chop and was impressed by Ash, Pikachu and Lycanroc from his evolution as Torracat barely got up and angrily challenges Incineroar for another rematch turning into his rival which Professor Kukui agrees with his Incineroar. In spite of his failure, Ash appreciated Torracat and complimented him for not holding back.SM063: Pushing the Fiery Envelope! When Pikachu somehow went missing from the school, Torracat, Lyncaroc, Ash and Rotom split off from their friends to find Pikachu's whereabouts, as well as Rowlet, who is sent to find him. As they found Pikachu, Rowlet and an unidentified Ultra Beast Pokémon known as Poipole were under attack by Team Rocket, Torracat and Lycanroc manage to save their friends from being captured in time. His fellow feline and rival/arch-enemy, Meowth manage to recognize Torracat being formerly a Litten and proud to see him evolved.SM067: Love at First Twirl! After he witnessed the Revengers employ dirty tactics during their battle against Masked Royal and his Incineroar, Torracat got enraged and attacked Magmortar. He then participated in a tag team battle alongside Incineroar against Magmortar and Electivire and defeated them using his newly learned Revenge. Both Incineroar and Torracat are about to be ganged up by the Revengers' Pokemon, when Incineroar disperses everyone with its Malicious Moonsault Z-Move. Torracat, along with Incineroar, performed a combination attack of Flame Charge and Darkest Lariat to defeat Pangoro.SM081: A Young Royal Flame Ignites! At some point during the Alola crisis, Torracat helped join everyone in sharing its light to restore Necrozma's original Ultra form.SM090: Securing the Future! While at the beach playing with his friends, Torracat befriends a messy-haired Eevee that came from across the sea to Alola. Torracat ended up playing with his new friend until it was time for him, Lycanroc, Rowlet and Pikachu to go back to Ash with the rest of their friends as they also needed to head back to their trainers.Where is Eevee Going? Torracat with Rowlet, Pikachu, Lycanroc and Ash were at the market place eating berries until they see Lana. After being inform that Popplio went missing by Lana, Torracat, Rowlet, Pikachu and Lycanroc all accompany Ash to help Lana find their friend. Meeting up with Sophocles, Mallow, Lillie and their Pokémon, Torracat witness Kiawe, who also meets up with everyone, and Rowlet search for Popplio through the air. Finding Popplio battling Team Skull, Torracat was happy to see his friend Eevee, who was later nicknamed Sandy and caught by Lana, again then witness his and Popplio teamwork in defeating Team Skull which impresses him.SM099: We Know Where You're Going, Eevee! Upon at arriving at Poni Island, Torracat was in a battle along with Pikachu against Kiawe's Turnator and Marowak, but was caught by Tapu Fini, along with the others, but luckily was free thanks to Kiawe.SM107: Run, Heroes, Run! Torracat was then reunited to with his old friend Stoutland, and was happy to see him again. He then show his former caretaker how strong he became since he evolved, and was with Ash, Stoutland then taught Torracat a new move: Fire Blast. When Stoutland was about to leave to afterlife, due to being a ghost itself at time when the fog is gone, it licked Torracat and was proud of him.SM108: Memories in the Mist! Torracat and Lycanroc later watched Ash's Grand Trial against HapuSM109: A Grand Debut! Torracat later participated in Poké Golf.SM110: Keeping Your Eyes on the Ball! Sometime later, Torracat and the rest of Ash's Pokémon met a Meltan whom Rowlet made friends with and welcomed it to the team.SM112: Got Meltan? After Kukui's announcement for the first ever Alola Pokémon League, Torracat and the rest of the Pokémon were seen training near the beach.SM115: The Dealer of Destruction! Torracat and his friends were summoned by Ash to assist Lana in rescuing a Legendary Pokemon Kyogre from an illegal group of hunters. After defeating the villains and foiling their plans, Torracat and the others retreated to their respective Poké Balls.SM120: The One that Didn't Get Away! Torracat and his friends were then summoned by Ash to assist Sophocles and his Vikavolt training to master their Z-Moves.SM123: A Fiery Training Camp Trick! for the very first time.]] Torracat was training with his friends somewhere in the forest when he and Ash were sent to the past by Celebi. while in the past they met both Kukui, as a kid, and Incineroar, as a Litten, in their younger appearance. Only Torracat who realized that he and Ash were unknowingly brought to the past upon smelling the same scent on a Litten who happens to be a younger-self of Kukui’s Incineroar. Torracat also learn the fire type Z-Move, Inferno Overdrive and earn the Firium Z-Crystal from a Totem Trevenant. Torracat and Ash are then brought back to the present where they were reunited with their friends, who were tired searching for them anywhere. As Torracat and Ash return to their timeline, Torracat calls his trainer if he still have the Firium-Z, realizing that they happened to change history a bit when encountering a Totem Trevenant in the past, who is currently deceased in the present beside them at the same location they encountered before returning to the present.SM125: A Timeless Encounter! At Lillie's Mansion, Torracat and his friends were training for Alola Leauge.SM127: Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams! At the Alola League, Torracat was used to battle against Guzma and his Golisopod and Scizor. At first, Torracat was battling Golisopod during most of their battle but was able to defeat Scizor with Fire Blast, by luck after Golisopod use its special ability: Emergency Exit to switch places with Scizor in order to escape that attack at the very last moment.SM136 As the battle continued, Torracat was then defeated by Golisopod, leaving Pikachu to battle it. After Ash won the match, both Torracat and Pikachu were recovered by Nurse Joy and Ash praise them for their hard work.SM137 During the finals, Rowlet and Torracat was watching Ash battle with Gladion. After their trainer won the Alola League, both Torracat and Rowlet were happy for Ash with his victory in the finals.SM138SM139 At the Alola League exhibition match, Torracat was used to battle against Professor Kukui's Incineroar. During their battle Torracat was recalled by Ash to recover after being suffered by the Blast Burn that he absorbed from Incineroar.SM141 Torracat was then summoned back to battle Professor Kukui's Venusaur, and thanks to the energy it absorbed from Incineroar's Blast Burn, Torracat was able to defeat Venusaur with full power super effective Fire Fang and Fire Blast before being called back by his trainer.SM142 Torracat was then used to battle Incineroar in their encounter. During the battle both Torracat and Incineroar activated their special ability Blaze then both of of them used the Fire Type Z-Move, Inferno Overdrive, which collied. Torracat used Revenge and Incineroar used its throat chop which ended in a explosion. After the smoke has cleared, Torracat defeated Incineroar and began to evolve into its final evolution himself. SM143 As Incineroar After evolving, Incineroar was praised by everyone as they were amazed by his evolution until realizing that he was unable to battle after evolving. Incineroar was praised for his hard work and evolution by Ash then was return to his Poké Ball before his Tranier continue his battle with Professor Kukui.SM143 Known moves Using Ember Ash Litten Fury Swipes.png Using Fury Swipes Ash Litten Slash.png Using Slash Ash Litten Fire Fang.png Using Fire Fang Ash Litten Scratch.png Using Scratch Ash Litten Flame Charge.png Using Flame Charge |stage2 =Torracat |img2 = Ash Torracat Flame Charge.png Using Flame Charge Ash Torracat Scratch.png Using Scratch Ash Torracat Fire Fang.png Using Fire Fang Ash Torracat Revenge.png Using Revenge Ash Torracat Ember.png Using Ember Ash Torracat Fire Blast.png Using Fire Blast |stageSP=Z-Moves |imgSP = Ash Litten Breakneck Blitz.png Using Breakneck Blitz as Litten Ash Torracat Inferno Overdrive.png Using Inferno Overdrive as Torracat | Ember; fire; SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Fury Swipes; normal; SM007: That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! Slash; normal; SM016: They Might Not Be Giants! Fire Fang; fire; SM021: One Journey Ends, Another Begins... Scratch;normal; SM024: Alolan Open House! Breakneck Blitz; normal; SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! @ This is a Z-Move Flame Charge; fire; SM063: Pushing the Fiery Envelope! Revenge; fighting; SM081: A Young Royal Flame Ignites! Fire Blast; fire; SM108: Memories in the Mist! Inferno Overdrive; fire; SM125: A Timeless Encounter! @ This is a Z-Move }} Improvised moves *TorraBlast Voice actors *Chinami Nishimura (Japanese) *Lisa Ortiz (English) Trivia *Incineroar is another -type starter Pokémon that Ash caught that was not to have an abandoned/abusive trainer previously, which is another occurrence of the case in Alola as with Quilava in Johto, and sometimes counting Infernape due to his former trainer's tragic reason. **Torracat is also the first -type starter Pokémon not to have any experiences to defend itself from the abandoned trainers, but instead experiencing against a certain abusive Pokémon (Pershie), and the death of a close one (Stoutland). *As a Litten, Delia and Anela both like to refer to Incineroar as "Littie". **During the Manalo Conference at the battle between Ash and Gladion at the finals, Delia still calls him Littie since his evolution as a Torracat then into Incineroar. *Both Delia and Professor Burnet are the ones to take care of Litten until his evolution into Torracat. *Incineroar is the first recurring wild starter Pokémon to join the main cast much later than rest of Ash’s former wild starter Pokémon. *When evolving from Litten to Torracat, Incineroar didn't glow. Instead, it was enveloped by a huge flame and only a few of its morphing parts were shown. *Incineroar and Rowlet are the only two Starter Pokémon that were adopted by a parent Pokémon, (Stoutland and Toucannon respectfully) and later joined Ash's team. *Incineroar (as a Torracat) is the second Pokémon owned by Ash to use Blaze. The first being Ash's Infernape. *Unlike his rival Professor Kukui's Incineroar, Incineroar's fur from his lower body and tail are dark red after evolving. Gallery As Litten Ash Torracat.png As Torracat Blast Torracat.png Absorbing the power from Blast Burn as Torracat Ash Torracat Blaze.png Blaze activated as Torracat Litten and Snowy.png As Litten with Lillie's Vulpix Ash and torracat.png As Torracat with Ash Ash, Pikachu, Poipole, Rowlet, Torracat & Lycanroc.png As Torracat With Pikachu, Ash, Lycanroc, Rowlet and Poipole SM081 25.png As Torracat With Ash, the Masked Royal and Incineroar SM082 6.png As Torracat doing a pyramid with Lycanroc, Pikachu, Rowlet and Poipole SM109 8.png As Torracat relaxing in the sun with Mallow's Tsareena SM115 9.png As Torracat with Lycanroc, Rowlet, Melmetal as Meltan, Pikachu and Ash Ultra Guardians Pokémon 2.jpeg As Torracat with his friends as members of the Ultra Guardians Litten & Torracat.png As Torracat meeting his rival in the past SM125 21.png As Torracat and Litten drying the Cutifly Ash and Melmetal.png As Torracat with Lycanroc, Rowlet, Melmetal, Pikachu and Ash }} References es:Litten de Ash Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Dark-type anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon Category:Missing image